Remember now
by leonardopina72
Summary: Not knowing if this is a fantasy or not will Maddy be in a fantasy world or real life... This is a fan fiction sooooooo all the credit goes to the owner of wolfblood.
1. Chapter 1

Walking to school someone jumps on me and it was Shannon "hey mads" Shannon said excitingly "hey Shan" "mads I saw this nice guy who I think you will remember" "who Shan" "its rhydian" "rhydian who Shan" "rhydian your best friend since primary school" "um..." "oh rhydian"

Past memory

"hi Maddy" "um hey rhydian what's up" "I was thinking if you can...-someone interrupts rhydian "RHYDIAN, there you are I was waiting for you" "oh can we talk later" "okay rhydian"

\\\ at home

"so Maddy how was school" mam said "it was ok like um rhydian was speaking to me for the first time I didn't even know that he can talk" "hmmm I think he likes you pet" "mam look I think he doesn't really" "yeah ok ok anyway want to eat mads" "yeah,i am starving"

/

My phone starts to ring and it was rhydian brother "hey brin"

"hey Maddy my brother Said that he will be waiting for at the cinemas"

"which cinema brin" "oden see ya" "bye" I end the call having a bath, putting some make up, dressing a nit wear jumper and black skinny jeans, leaving my room seeing my mam and dad smiling "who's the lucky guy Maddy" dad said "aww my cub is growing up" "yeah yeah mum I am going bye" waving at them and leaving

Rhydian pov

Waiting for Maddy at the cinemas I go inside waiting and there's like a big line then in few minutes I see Maddy looking breath taking "hey rhydian" Maddy said smiling "hey mads" she is so breath taking "next please" ? Said "oh um we want to see..." "x man future past" Maddy said "do you want any snacks with it" "mads do you want any snacks with it" "yeah can I have a large hot dog and a drink" "which drink" "a coke" "and you" "the woman looking at me "can I have the same please" I hear Maddy growling "what's the matter mads" "its her the one serving us" "and I don't like it at all" "ok ok mads just forget it ok" "yeah what ever rhydian"

/

"thanks for the cinema rhydian" Maddy said "your welcome" I hug her she hugs back and she pouts a kiss on my lips "thanks for everything rhyd" Maddy said blushing "oh yeah Maddy do you have what's app "yeah why" "my I take the number" "you don't need to ask me rhydian just use my phone but with my permission ok" "sure"..." Okay see ya mads" "bye see you Tomorrow"

/ at home

"Maddy how was it" dad said "it was so good and is mam here" "no why" "can you keep a secret dad" "sure what's up" "its that me and rhydian are dating now" "my daughter is growing up so fast" "yeah dad I am not the little girl who runs around the house anymore" I said smiling "when can I meet him" "you can meet him ermmm let me call him" I get my phone and dial rhydians number

"hello"

"hey rhydian"

"oh hey mads what's up"

"my dad wants you to meet him to know you" closing my eyes thinking if he will accept it

"ermm yeah sure when"

"wait rhydian I need to ask my dad" I put my phone on my chest "dad when can rhydian come" "he can come the next time he see you" "okay thanks" put my phone on loud speaker

"yeah rhydian you can come the next time you see me"

"alright bye"

"bye rhyd" I end the call and get myself ready to sleep

End of the past memory

"oh I remember rhydian now, where is he shan?" "his said that he will becoming" "fine anyway lets go to class wait Shan you can go I will just wait for him" "ok mads but his different" I sniff something and I knew it wad rhydian "hey little one" "rhydian!" I jump and hugged him "I missed you so much" "I missed you to mads" he said smiling that smile always makes me melt "rhydian we got class" "oh okay lets go" "yeah love"

/

Rhydian pov

She has gone little bit taller and she still loves me wow we are in the class room waiting for someone to open the door I just heard that if your late to class Jeffries closes the door "rhydian are you able to come to my house and hang out" Maddy said "ermm yeah sure after school or dinner" "after school" "ok mads"

/

"your late Maddy" "sorry sir I say looking at him" "what who is thi-rhydian" Jeffries said Surprisingly "hey mr Jeffries" "oh...take a sit you two"

Me and mads sit in our original seats as mr Jeffries is speaking about the importance of being safe of our relationship with someone and blagh and blagh "alright love" I kiss her on the cheek seeing Shannon and tom smirking and hearing tom Whispering to Shannon's ears "I knew they like each other this will be the greatest couple ever" "hey what's them saying Maddy said "saying that the greatest couple" "awww I just love them so much"

\l

"wait for me rhydian ok" "sure little one lol" "I am watching you mr. Morris" Maddy said playing with me "Maddy we need to talk" I hear me Jeffries said

\\\

"so Maddy how was it" "Errrmmm it was ok like he spoke and spoke and he asked me if I am going out with you because he saw you kissing my cheek" "nosey but can I give you something great" "like what hun" "like- a vibration interrupts "sorry mads its my phone and its just my mum asking when I am home" "yeah...ok see ya then" Maddy turns and leaves I think she is annoyed but I will ask her tomorrow

/

 **Thanks for reading my first chapter there will be more really sooooooooooooo enjoy**

 **Leo**


	2. Chapter 2

Rhydian pov

"so I was thinking if I could get that gift that comes with a big heart box chocolate and a bunch of flowers"

"ok it will be £50"

"can u make it as £25"

"sir...fine as your my first customer alright"

"thanks you made my day"

I end the call then I went downstairs seeing my brother sitting down and my mum cooking "hey rhydian good morning" "morning mum" walking up to her and kiss her on the cheek "rhydian so how are you and Maddy" "she's cool annandd I think she is little bit annoyed because when I was going to kiss her then your text interrupt us" "sorry I needed you rhydian" "I know that mum" I said smiling at her "rhydian" "yeah brin" "come" I walk to him sitting on the arm chair of the sofa "what's up" "just go upstairs" I look at him thinking what's wrong with him "fine"

/

I open my door looking at Maddy laying on my bed "hey mads" I said trying to break the Silence "hey rhydian" she said sitting up "so what did you want to give me rhydian" "oh um" i step Forward and kiss her maddy jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck "and also I have to gibe you something else" "like what" "later you will see love" "ok" "how did you come here" "I climbed here" "oh wow you climb" "yeah I do and what" "is just like u climbed because I know you Maddy" "yeah yeah very funny rhydian" Maddy said looking into mg eyes and step little closer and kissed me, then we deepend the kiss

Maddy pov

"that was fun, Rhydian?" "yeah mads" "I feel tired" "alright so sleep then love" i said smiling "alright" strange normally rhydian will smile or does that laugh that I will melt

/

"morning love" rhydian said I look at him then I see some guilt in his I "rhydian what's up"

"erm... Is kind of early do you think" I looked at him then his body structure is not comfortable with like he always is "babe what's the matter"

"I can't just be with you anymore" "why what have I done rhydian?, tell me please" "it's... Just difficult to be with you" "what it's that I am not what you wanted" "mads" "don't mads me rhydian, I love you to bits even I try my hardest to be the girl that you wanted" looking at him gets me disgust "you know what... We are through rhydian" "mads I still want you" "I don't you are better with someone else then me bye rhydian, get your things and leave I hate you" I said tears start to form in to my eyes

"mads I am sorry" "your always sorry but never take me seriously, tom was right I should of broke up with you" rhydian looks at me his hands holds sides of my cheeks "since when did tom tell you to brake up with me" I look towards his eyes, his eyes are full of emotion mixed with hurt and anger "he told me like last week" I said hoping that he will let go of my cheek "Madeleine" "anyway you said that you don't want me any more"


	3. Sorry

**I'm gonna delete this book in 2 days...let's see if people will give at least a comment**


	4. Chapter 3

"Madeleine I do want you, it's just I got childish of breaking up with you" I stay silent "and also you deserve someone better than me" I still stay silent "also I will just get my the-"Rhydian shut up you speak aloud and thanks for confessing to me and can we get them like I mean today we have a talk with him" "fine" I was going to peck him on the lips but we just broke up maybe later

/

Now we are at tom's front door,me and riding was planning to confront him with me speaking to him and Rhydian doing all the talk "hey tom" he looks at me smiling "so he broke up with you Maddy" "um...i did I break up with him and I don't have no one tom no one anymore" "you have me Maddy alright" "yeah tom I, can I come in" "yeah sure" tome leads the way and I signal riding to come

"So mods I was thinking if we like doing something" "like what tom" "like me and you we can, you know" "no tom not at all" "Maddy come on,are Rhydian left you so-"no tom I am still with her" "w-what you set me up Mads" "yep and I will deal with you like right now"

/

"Where did you go Maddy and Rhydian" my mum asked me "me and riding went to speak to tom" "alright dinner will be almost ready" I go towards the stairs towards my room, I feel a pair of arms holding me around my waist " Maddy hub to speak to you


	5. Chapter 4

Waking up to someone doing push ups, but the person could just be quiet and count on their heads

51 almost there Rhydian, gosh can Rhydian just shut up I open my eyes and yeah he is doing push ups like in front of my bed well not my bed I mean our bed "morning mads" "morn" Rhydian comes towards me pecked my lips "Rhydian get your sweaty self of me" Rhydian chuckles gosh I just love that laugh but anyway he needs to stop or is the sofa for him "aww is Maddy woke up in a bad temper" "stop it Rhydian just stop" "alright I will stop...I will just carry" "don't rhyd" "what did you call me mads" "nothing can you just move" I giggle "Is miss Maddy laughing or crying" "that's it I will just lay and sleep through your loud counting" I lay back down and I feel someone coming through the mattress "ugh you wolf go have a bath" I jump out of the bed going towards the bath

Rhydian pov

That will make Maddy go and have a bath lol my plan has worked "mads are you done" "erm no I am not, wait babe you will get me soon" I hear her chuckle "well Mr wolf is angry" "angry. Of what" "of miss wolf not coming to be with him" "Rhydian I always love you and yeah I will just..." I lean in to kiss him mum comes joking the door "kids bre-" "hey mum what's up" "I just came to tell you guys that breakfast is ready" I look towards Rhydian..."fine we are coming" "ok bye kids" "alright then mads lets go" "wait" "wait for what"..." Gosh I just love you" "me to" I look at her grinning and peck her on the lips "hmmm lets go Rhydian" "fine"

 **Heyyyyyyy thanks for reading my few chapters of my book annnnnnnnnnnnnd there will be more to come :D**

 **~Leonardo**


End file.
